


Eren's favourite birthday present

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no kyoijn/attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Levi, I think I might write more fanfic, Levi's a little slut, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Sub Levi, Top Eren, but it's good, crap story, dom eren, lots of swearing hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eren's birthday, Levi has a big surprise for Eren, which turns out to be his favourite birthday present ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren's favourite birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction ever, and of course it's ereri.. The summary is horrible but oh well. Also I don't know if the paragraphs are right, when I uploaded it, it got all messed up.  
> Follow me on Instagram @levisbutt ❤️  
> So I don't know if this is any good but yeah leave kudos and good feedback thanks!

It was the evening of March 30th, Eren's birthday.  
After a stirring day, with a party, along with gifts, and food, Eren was laying in bed watching the tv.

Levi has been in the bathroom for awhile now, Eren wondered what was taking him so long to come to bed.

"Levi you alright in there?" Eren shouted to him.

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute" Levi shouted back at Eren.

Little did he know, Levi was putting something on that Eren was definitely going to enjoy.

When Eren heard the creak of the bathroom door opening, he turned his head to look at the figure standing in the doorway, taking his attention away from the television.  
Levi was standing there, wearing a very seductive outfit.. or in Eren's mind, it was fucking sexy.

Levi was dressed in black stockings that reached a little above his knees, a black corset type top, that hugged his hips perfectly, and Eren was mostly shocked at the, what looked like, black lace panties..

"Happy birthday Eren" Levi said, with a hint of seduction in his voice.

"Holy shit" Eren spat out, barley louder than a whisper, he was not expecting this for his birthday, of course he was expecting some sex or maybe a blowjob, but not Levi showing himself off in lingerie.

"Levi you look so fucking sexy, baby" Eren sighed out happily.

"I had a feeling you would like this" Levi said with a small smile on his lips, as he slowly walked toward the bed, until he climbed onto Eren's lap. Eren rested his hands on Levi's lithe but nice hips.

"Since its your birthday, I'll let you be as rough as you want with me" Levi said while looking at Eren with sparkling eyes and a smile.

Levi reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. "I even bought those handcuffs you've been talking about using for the past month, if you want to use them" he said while giving them to Eren.

Eren was at a loss of words, he felt so overjoyed that his lover was actually doing this, considering how shy he was.

Eren quickly went on top of Levi and pinned him to the bed, while he started licking and kissing Levi's neck.

"Mmmn E-Eren" Levi whimpered out.

'God Levi was so fucking adorable when he made those sounds' Eren thought, 'I want to make him let out more of those lewd noises'.

With one hand, Eren pulled down Levi's corset enough so that he could get to his nipples, Eren moved his tongue down Levi's neck to his erect nipples and started nipping and pulling at them lightly with his teeth, as he lightly pushed his hips into Levi's crotch.

"A-ahh, mhnn Eren you know my nipples are too sensitive" Levi whined out while squirming under Eren's larger form.  
Eren chuckled lightly, while still playing with Levi's nipples.

"I know, baby. That's why I like playing with them, you let out such cute noises" Eren said deeply, his breath tickling Levi's nipples adding to his moans.

Eren felt Levi's erection through the lace panties against himself, with a smirk he let go of Levi's wrists and pulled down the panties, revealing Levi's hard on, and he wrapped his hand around it while stroking his cock up and down.

"ohh, mmmn Eren you're going to make me cum already" Levi moaned out while squirming under Eren's touch.

"AH-hhn" Levi yelped, as he came quickly to Eren's hand stroking him, hot cum spurting on Eren's hand.

"You came fast, honey. Does this mean I'm going to be making you cum more tonight?" Eren said with a grin letting go of Levi's cock. Eren sat back on the bed away from Levi.

"Face the headboard and stick your ass up" Eren said a bit harshly.

Levi did as he was told, and Eren reached up to Levi's hands and cuffed them to one of the bars on the headboard.  
Levi's eyes widened at the action.

Eren snuck behind Levi pulled off his black panties completely and forcefully shoved his tongue into Levi's puckered hole, moving it around inside him.

"Mm God FUCK, Eren that feels so good" Levi yelped out as Eren was violently slashing his tongue around the inside of Levi.

Eren pulled out his tongue and spat inside the crack of Levi's ass. Levi's eyes widened at what Eren did, but just went with it. Eren started rubbing his index and middle finger around Levi's ass crack and entrance spreading his own spit around, for homemade lubricant.

Eren decided to make Levi do a bit of work, so he reached around Levi with his arm and shoved his finger into Levi's mouth.

"Suck" Eren demanded, and Levi did as Eren said, sucking on Eren's two fingers in his mouth, moving his tongue around and in between them.

Eren pulled out his fingers, with a loud 'popping' sound, and quickly shoved them inside Levi's hole.

"GAH-ah fuck-kkk" Levi squealed as Eren ravished Levi's ass with his thick fingers.

"Your slutty hole is so fucking needy, Levi" Eren said heavily, while starting to finger fuck Levi's hole.

Levi's moans and mewls started filling the room along with squelching noises.

"Ohh god, f-feels so fucking good E-Eren shit" Levi moaned breathlessly, trying to pull himself off of Eren's fingers, but Eren just chuckled and pulled him back.

In a matter of seconds, Levi came just by Eren's fingers in his ass.

"Mmn, E-Eren it's your birthday, so let me do something to you, p-please unhook the cuffs" Eren agreed easily and did what Levi asked and sat back against the pillows on their giant bed.

Levi moved down towards Eren's crotch and started undoing the belt buckle, then he pulled off Eren's pants along with his underwear, revealing Eren's erection.

Levi slowly started licking up and down the big shaft of Eren's cock, then he sucked on the head.

"Holy shit, Levi. You give head like a fucking whore, so good" Eren moaned out. Levi pulled off of Eren's cock

"y-yes, because I'm your whore," he said erotically. "Only yours" Levi started sucking again on Eren's cock, while his head bobbed up and down, trying not to choke on Eren's dick while it was going deep into his throat.

Eren pushed Levi's head further down onto his cock, Levi's eyes watered and he made a whining noise as Eren came down Levi's throat.  
Levi brought his mouth off of Eren's cock and coughed, while Eren's cum was spurting on Levi's face.  
Levi swallowed his come and that made Eren's heart burst.

"Eren, you let out a lot as usual" Levi said while wiping Eren's cum off his face and licking it off his fingers.

"I think we should actually start fucking now" Eren said deeply with a giant grin on his face.

"Get up to the top of the bed" Levi complied, and crawled to the top of the bed waiting for Eren to put his cock inside him.

"Stick your ass up!" Eren demanded as he gave Levi's firm ass a slap. "Mm Eren" Levi mewled and did what Eren said, putting his face into the pillows with his ass in the air.

Eren didn't wait too much longer and rammed his cock into Levi's hole forcefully as he started thrusting into Levi.

"Ah-ahh oh, God, Eren, f-feels so good" Levi cried into the pillows as Eren ravished his tight hole.  
"God Levi, you're so fucking tight" Eren groaned while thrusting into Levi's ass.

"You jerk, fuck me harder!" Levi demanded, until he had a firm hand slap his ass hard.

"Not if you ask me like that" Eren said seriously.

"P-please fuck me harder, Eren please!" Levi sobbed into the pillow his head was being squished into.

Eren complied now that Levi asked nicely and started thrusting deep and hard into Levi making the smaller yelp and squeal.

"OH-hh god Eren I love your cock and you!" Levi wailed out into the bed, as Eren ravished his pretty ass.

Levi was reaching his peak, as Eren fucked his tight hole, he could tell Levi was on the verge of cumming, so he started violently ramming into Levi's prostate.

"Fuck Levi, you gonna come?" Eren groaned breathlessly.

"Y-yess! Cum with me, E-Eren" Levi sobbed while being shoved harder into the bed.

Eren plunged deep inside his small lover a few more times until he came deep inside Levi with a loud groan, and Levi let out his own hot cum onto himself and the bed. Eren gave Levi's ass another slap.  
"fuck Levi your so good" he mumbled while pulling out of Levi's ass and flopped down onto his back with a huge smile on his face.

Then he realized Levi had crawled down to his cock and started cleaning it off with long stripes up and down.

Levi made Eren feel like a king tonight.

Once Levi was done cleaning Eren off, he crawled up to Eren and snuggled under his chin, Eren wrapped his large arm around Levi.

"That was the best birthday present ever, thank you, babe" Eren smiled, satisfied, as he drifted off to sleep.

Levi heard Eren snoring.

"Happy birthday Eren" Levi smiled lightly and reached up to kiss Eren's lips passionately.


End file.
